Slowdance on the Inside
by xxavee
Summary: A collection of 15 Akuroku ficlets, all based on song titles.
1. Dimmer Light

1. dimmer light

by xxavee

author's notes: I haven't written fanfiction in two or three years... so I figured this would be nice to write a couple drabbles to get back in the spirit of things. Regretfully, I doubt I'll be able to start working on The Fallen again. Definitely not really my thing anymore. :) However, I do have some other Akuroku ideas mulling about in my head. The following drabble, "dimmer light," is supposedly canon-friendly--it's a snapshot of a dream Roxas is having, most likely only a few days before the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. Hope you like. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dimmer light than Roxas was used to, a bit hazy and worn at the edges--like looking at an old picture. His eyes were strained, like he was looking at something incredibly bright when in all actuality it was the exact opposite. He couldn't focus on one particular thing... it was hard even to get the big picture. He knew what he was looking at but not how to describe it. It was fuzzy, like a scattered memory. A far-off dream.

He saw what appeared to be a man, black and red and blurry. And someone else... male or female? He couldn't tell. Black and blonde. Both had their backs to him, their hands... together? He couldn't tell. They were walking.

Roxas was puzzled. Dreams were supposed to be clearer than this... they were supposed to pull you in and slap you around until you were sure that what you were seeing was _real_. This wasn't like that. Did this count as a dream? Was he even sleeping? He couldn't tell.

The shorter hazy dream person released the taller one's hand and turned around. Instantly Roxas recognized his own eyes staring at him, into him. Roxas gasped as the other man turned around, revealing vibrant green eyes despite the haze that covered everything else. Was it him... was it... Axel? He couldn't tell. Up to this point, this "Axel" was a figment of Roxas' imagination... a dream that came clad in a black robe with red hair that looked dangerous... this Axel... was he real this time? Was Roxas real this time? He couldn't tell.

The twin Roxas mouthed an unrecognizable word, but Roxas _felt_ its weight and significance reverberate inside his ribcage, making everything click in his mind--he understood. Axel... was no longer a figment, if he had ever been.

It was a dimmer light than Roxas was used to--a bit hazy and worn at the edges... a light that revealed nothing, and everything.


	2. You are the Moon

2. you are the moon  
by xxavee

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

author's notes: This one's angsty... sorry about that. :) But I really hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel had never been a big fan of the dark, despite what most people would consider his "dark" demeanor. He found the night-time to be incredibly... cloudy, as far as judgment was concerned. Up to this point, most of the big mistakes he had made in his life--he made them in the dark.

However, like everything else in his life that he disliked--he put up with the night. Usually by sleeping clear through it so he could be up with the sun, but sometimes he would curl up on his bed uselessly and watch television until he drifted off and woke up in the late afternoon.

He could never do that alone though. Only with Roxas. When Roxas showed up knocking on his door, drunk and breathing heavily as though he'd been running from a situation he shouldn't have been in, Axel had no choice but to usher the smaller boy in and force him to lay down on the extra mattress he kept in his bedroom (which was there specifically for use by Roxas when intoxicated). Roxas would babble and mumble incoherently, slurring his speech and sounding altogether ridiculous while Axel peeled his shoes off and snatched his cell from him before he could start drunk dialing.

Once Roxas was tucked in neatly he would demand that they watch late-night reality TV re-runs until he fell asleep, which usually took a while.

Somewhere deep down, underneath all the resentment he held towards Roxas for using him so completely as a bodyguard and a caretaker, Axel enjoyed these nights. Intimate moments between he and his so-called "best friend" were few and far between, as Roxas was always more concerned with his promiscuity and partying... he had never noticed the glint in Axel's eyes when Axel looked at him, or how willing Axel was to do anything in his power to make Roxas comfortable.

Eventually, Roxas would drift into a deep, impenetrable, "drunk" sleep. Axel would cut off the television and lie in the dark, feeling miserable.


End file.
